Oryen's bounty
Didn't know what to name it. :S Story of this character. May write more, but doubt it. Fael'dus 14:44, 7 January 2009 (UTC) ---- Deep within the Ghostlands a shrill scream pierced the silent night. “Aaaah! Let me go!” A young woman’s voice bellowed. “Will you shut your mouth?! I’m trying to save you!” A rather large Forsaken yelled to her. This Forsaken would be the.. Hero..? Of the story. Oryen. The elven lady he was yelling at was in a rotted tree on a cliff, she had climbed out to the end of a branch and suspended herself over a few ghouls. “No! I want Larenis to save me!” She yelled down to him from where she was perched. Oryen leaned against the tree, clearly annoyed. “Your mother said he went out looking for you a few days ago, Larianna.” He looked up at her. This young lady went missing a few days ago, ran away from home. Something like that, details don’t matter to Oryen. What does is that her mother is paying for her safe return. ’Strange.’ Oryen thought as he peered up at her. The elf seemed very out of place, sitting on a dead tree in the middle of a rotting forest in the middle of the night. She was dressed in what seemed to be expensive clothes. “He.. He’s been looking for me?” She repeated what Oryen had spoken. Oryen snapped out of his trance, blinked a few times and responded, “What? Oh! Yes, what your mother said anyways. A few days ago.” As soon as the words left his mouth she began trembeling and her face quivered. “He’s.. Not going to..” She looked down to Oryen for assistance, she wouldn’t finish her sentance. Oryen looked towards her indifferently, “What?” He retorted. As he said that she began sobbing. Oryen punched the tree trunk forcefully, muttering, “Fel damned elves.. Making everything difficult..” After he quit his cursing he grabbed the lowest branchs and began to climb the tree to her. The elf had pressed her hands against her eyes in attempt to slow her crying when she noticed the approaching Forsaken. “No! Away! Leave me- Aaaah!” She screamed as Oryen had grabbed her by and tossed her onto his shoulder. She began beating his back with her fists as he climbed down the tree and began walking out of the forest. “Nooo! Noo! No! Let me down!” She kept screaming as he walked throughout the Ghostlands. Oryen kept stepping around roots, branchs, and other obstacles stopping every so often to look around. He smirked as she screamed yet again, her yelling at him began to amuse him. “Let me go!” She shrieked, Oryen stopped once more. “Where would you go if I did?” He pondered. She had became quiet, Oryen smirked and took a few steps forward before she began screaming again. After a few more hours of walking in the dead forests Oryen stopped again, the elf’s screams had finally died. “Tired?” Oryen asked her. “Y-yes,” she responded from over his shoulder. “Want to camp for the night?” He asked her. “Camp?! Camp?!!” She repeated a couple times before a more annoyed Oryen cut her off. “Yes. Camp. Do-you-want-to?” She repeated him again, then kept quiet for a minute or so, “Fine..” she finally piped up. After setting up a small fire and laying out a bed for her, Oryen finally looked up and around. Larianna was no where to be found. “That damn elf!” Oryen shouted kicking a nearby tree stump. Larianna was skipping along the roots and bounding around trees as she saw Oryen turn to tend the fire. She kept running away from her would be ‘savior’ in hopes that she would still be found by her beloved. “Larianna!” She heard the Forsaken bellow behind her, “Larianna!” He yelled again. However, she only furthered the distance between her and the sounds of him shouting. Oryen shouted once more after her before going into a violent cursing frenzy. After kicking and striking at a tree he panted for a moment before following the direction of her footsteps. ‘Be calm Oryen, she’s worth a lot of money. My mistake anyway, should’ve never let her go. Damn elf.’ He kept thinking to him self as he chased after his prize. While franctically searching for her, he heard her scream and swift footsteps. Looking up and around he saw her bounding towards him and being followed by several undead, including a fairly small abomination. She clearly did not see Oryen because she ran straight for him when Oryen snatched her wrist. Larianna screamed loudly and beat at his hand before realizing who had her. “You’re not getting away this time!” Oryen barked as he pulled her along running away from the approaching Scourge. Oryen quickly unsheathed his sword and swung at nearby ghouls while putting himself between Larianna and the undead. After striking down a couple of them, Oryen noticed more undead massing up. “There’s too many.. We’re- I’m going to have to run.” He said as he looked down at Larianna, who looked up at him sheepishly. She seemed to begin to say something when Oryen cut her off by grabbing her around the waist and carrying her over his shoulder, sprinting away from their attackers. As Oryen ran, Larianna was looking over his shoulder and screaming then sobbing and alternating between the two. Oryen ran until he neared a stream where he waded into the waters and collapsed in the middle of it, taking the small weeping elf in his arms down with him. She shrieked and stood up quickly and kicked Oryen’s body, “What’s the matter with you?! I’m soaking wet!” She retorted, then looked up and glanced around for signs of movement. When none seemed to be around she kicked at Oryen’s still body again, “Um.. Hello? I’m sorry.” She said sincerely, yet Oryen still lied in the water. She stepped away slowly, then approached him again and kneeled next to him. There were arrows in his lower back and shoulder, they were reasons she began crying, she placed her hand on one of them and as she did Oryen fidgeted and groaned. “Don’t! Do.. that..” He said through his teeth, when he spoke Larianna sighed deeply. Oryen sat upright and twisted his neck until it popped and cracked, then wrapped his own hand around then arrow. He grimmaced as he felt the arrow move inside of him, there were five in him, each one would have to be pulled out. ‘Now and painfully or later, less painfully. If I do it later it’ll hurt till I get it out.’ He thought, then faced the elf with a sigh. “Pull ‘em out,” he said sternly as he tensed his muscles. She hesitated the pulled lightly at an arrow, “It’s.. It’s not coming- ,” She began to say before Oryen barked at her. “Pull them out!” He said fiercely, as the words left his mouth Larianna yanked at the lowest arrow and free it from his flesh and tossed it in front of him. Oryen swatted the arrow to the side and pounded bed of the stream, splashing water around. “Want me to keep going?” Larianna inquired of him, Oryen stayed still for a few seconds then nodded. Oryen sat on the bank of the stream as Larianna wrapped a bandage around his torso and his left shoulder. When she finished wrapping him, Oryen took the bandage and returned it into his sack. “Thanks,” he muttered. Larianna nodded and smirked at him, “Walk me home?” Oryen looked up at her with a smile and nodded, “Let’s get going.” As the pair got up to continue their journey to Silvermoon a group of blood knights were riding to them. One dismounted and swatted Oryen with his shield, the other grabbed Larianna. “Hello madam, we heard your screams and rushed to help you as soon as we could!” Larianna looked down at Oryen as he struggled to get up, but the blood knight kicked him back down. “We’ll help you to Silvermoon,” he looked to the other knight and beckoned him on. Larianna opened her mouth, but was shushed by the knights as the rode off with her to the city. Oryen coughed up blood and held onto his side. “Damn elves...” He muttered pushing himself up. He limped over to the road and fell, he was far too tired to move on. Coughing up more blood he passed out, the light fading from his view. “Damn... elves...” Category:Stories